A Cheetah's Shame
A Cheetah's Shame is a story by User:PrinceBalto. Premise This is inspired by a passage in the novel of Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith, which deals with the emotion of the scene in a very similar manner, and uses a similar sort of opening line. There is also lines similar to those in Star Wars: The Old Republic: Revan. In my story, when the Guard discovers that Scar is back as a ghost, Kion confronts the wicked lion, only for his evil, ghostly aura to sicken Kion and cause him to pass out. Fuli grieves, blaming herself for failing to aid Kion, as she is madly in love with him and the two are an item. Story This is how it feels to be Fuli, right now. You, along with the rest of the Guard, went to the Outlands to verify what you had heard. In an instant, you learned the terrifying truth: Scar is back as a ghost of flames. Bravely, however, Kion confronted him. That was when everything went wrong. Without warning, Kion began to bleed profusely from his nose and mouth. He felt deathly ill and then passed out. You can feel it. Scar's aura of evil has done this to him.You see the sadistic, gleeful look on Zira's face and hear her mocking him as he goes down and as his still-flowing blood stains the rocky ground beneath him. You hear Janja's cackling laugher. Kiburi, Ushari, Reirei and her family smile and join in the wicked jubilation. Every fiber in your being wants to scream at them, to make them stop. But you don't. You and the others drop everything and get him home. That's where your eyes flow with tears and you begin to grieve. In your grief, the darkness reigns eternal. The horror and grief is almost too much to bear. The landscape of your mind's eye is completely dark. There is no sun, no light, no warmth. Nothing. There is just the feeling of grief. Then, a voice begins to speak from deep inside your mind, speaking in the voice of Scar. Kion will likely die, it says, and it is all your fault. If you had only been right there to help him, this could have been avoided. Your thoughts turn to Kion. Kion, the love of your life. The only male that you have felt any sort of attraction to. Queen Nala tries to comfort you, but it is of little use. You know that you are crying, and you hate it, the feeling of weakness that comes along with it. You rub your eyes with the back of your right paw and see your fur wet. You simply want to scream. But yet you can't. You need to be strong, strong for Kion. You stifle your tears and look at your fallen love. In your mind, you trample your grief underfoot. Your confidence returns. This is how it should be. You, the love of the Tetrarch of the Pridelands, are now back in action. You sit by Kion, awaiting the moment that his eyes will open. This is how it feels to be Fuli, right now. Category:PrinceBalto's TLK remake Category:PrinceBalto's stories Category:Fanfiction Category:PrinceBalto Category:The Lion Guard Stories Category:The Lion Guard: The Legend Begins Anew Category:Stories set during Kion's tenure as Tetrarch of the Pridelands Category:Episodes